moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sovereign Remnants
The Sovereign Remnants are an organization of Highborne who seek to unite their surviving kin. ---- Throughout the lands of Azeroth, blue arcanic spheres have been placed. From miles away, their presence have could be sensed by those of elven society, even more so to the elves of old, the Highborne. It almost seemed that these spheres had a special calling, a message that must be heard. Should one find such sphere, it would hover in absolute brilliance. Arcane lights swirled around the glowing light blue orb as a female singing could be faintly heard in one's mind. She sung in such perfect bliss. She was angelic and hauntingly pure. Her song was a hymn, a hymn of remembrance and past glory. A hint of sadness and pain was heard but the song was more about hope, comforting in a sense that the one hearing such hymn is not alone in the world. As one finally approaches the sphere, the song fades as a voice began speaking. Seconds later, a face to her words materialize within the sphere, a Highborne woman dressed in a mage's regalia. ''"Children of Noble Birth, hear me. For many years we have scattered throughout the realm of Azeroth. To this day, we live in regret and despair as we remember the past. Our identity has been scarred substantially. Our pride has been devastated and ravished by treachery. After all these years, our unfortunate legacy resonates just as it were yesterday. It is time that we restore our name into a newfound sense of greatness. The Highborne shall reign once again. ''Allow us to honor our fallen and live the rest of our now mortal lives in their memory. Let us reestablish ourselves on this realm once again as a force of benevolence and excellence. No more should we have to hide amongst the others races. You are not alone. This is your calling to come back to your people, those who understand and accept you for who you really are. No longer will you have to hide your past identity. Together, we will rebuild our society and strive once again without the corruption. ''We are the Highborne, the -true- Highborne. We saw through our Queen's duplicity. We realized she lost herself to her yearning for power. Forever, we will remember her as the woman we cherished, but will not be forgiven. We chose to stay who we are. We resisted change. We never once cowered nor gave in to our desires. It is in this strength, that has kept us alive. Together, we will thrive. Our people are fading from this world. -You- have the power to not let us fade completely into legend. We are the sovereign remnants of the Highborne..." Whomever saw such a message delivered could now feel a rather powerful connection to its messenger. One would know where she was for only a short time, long enough to send a fae dragon, letter, etc. or make a direct contact personally. OOC Information Who we are and our purpose: The Sovereign Remnants is a heavy RP guild focusing on the storyline of the surviving Highborne post-Sundering. Most of the denizens are derived from Shen'dralar while others simply went into hiding for centuries. The core members neither followed Dath'Remar nor joined the Kaldorei Resistance. Instead, while learning a bit of humility from such catastrophic events, The Sovereign Remnants cling to the values of the past. We do not "worship" or ally ourselves with Queen Azshara. We do, however, hold her in some respects as we often reflect upon the -good- she had done for her people before falling into corruption. Her sins against the Highborne culture and her atrocities are however unforgiving. This guild focuses on the reconstruction of the Highborne society while adding a bit of a modern flavor to it in order to reflect upon recent events. In the end, they are still... Highborne. We do not necessarily try to "blend in" with the modern society of the Alliance. What to expect: The Soverign Remnants is literally a brand new guild. We are building from scratch so there is a bit of that growing curve. However, I am dedicated to having this boat built and sailing! Should you wish to join this guild, there are quite a few things to be aware of. *This is a traditional Highborne guild with a very slight twist. Traditional meaning we cling to the "Glory Days." This of course means there are some restrictions, which will be stated below. *We are not about quantity, but quality. I expect my recruits of the guild to have a good understanding of the lore behind the Highborne. I am more than happy to help with this in any shape or form that I can! *There are ways to earn titles and promotions within the ranks of the newfound Highborne Society. *There will be at least one RP event on a monthly basis. This could pick up as we receive more members! *We expect OOC to stay OOC and IC to stay IC. Meta gaming and crossing those two boundaries are absolutely inexcusable and not tolerated. *The capability of being able to produce susceptible role play. This includes being able to type more than one sentence per "post," have decent grammar, and good spelling. I am not asking that you have unlimited chat and have every post you create be five paragraphs long! I just simply ask that you take the role play seriously even if comical things are happening ICly. Should someone be new to the role play scene or just inexperienced, I would be happy on this as well! Ranks *Matriarch *Noble Council *Paragon *Queensguard *Honor Guard/The Arcane Conclave/Night Warden *Denizen *The Kindred The Kindred: This rank represents a more modern feature to the Highborne. It consists of the newer classes that were not part of the old ways. Also, this is considered to be an honorary rank for Kaldorei, Highborne who swore off the Arcane but wished to return to their kin, and those with Highborne blood within them. This rank is for Druids, Monk, and Death Knights as well as Kaldorei who follow the order. The Sovereign Remnants realize that they are in no position to be -too- exclusive, therefore, in order to rebuild society, they agreed to allow druids within their ranks on the condition that their bloodlines consisted of Highborne genes or that they have sworn absolute fealty to the Highborne cause. All classes have a chance to aspire. However, the time it takes for them to do so is more longer than those who are pure Highborne. It is a test of loyalty, tenacity, and proving their worth to the cause. Druids (Life Wardens) - Life Wardens are just that, protector's of the Life and habitat of the growing Highborne society. They are attendants to the crops, animal life, and healers of the sick and injured. The Highborne of old did not have druids in the day so this is a part of the modernization of the new culture. The Denizen: Denizens of the Highborne society are your typical citizens. While they may carry noble blood, these people do not wish to aspire in the ranks. They find themselves happy in the company of their Highborne peers, serving the ultimate cause to preserve the surviving Highborne and old ways. The Night Warden: Night Wardens are masters of both the wild and the shadows. They are the protectors of the land who study the areas to assure that no threats arise. They either manipulate the shadows to destroy unsuspecting foe, or they use their knowledge of the lands and wild beasts to scout the area and snipe down their prey. They are the watchers of all the lands both in and outside Eldre'Thalas, and are a key component to the field of battle. Titles (Hunter) - Ranger General High Ranger Scout Titles (Rogue) - Shadowguard Night's Embrace Scout The Honor Guard: Much like the Moon Guard of old, this rank consist of the brawn of the Highborne. Fierce warriors who steel themselves in heavy armor as they are the protectors of the front line. They are keepers of the peace who are extremely loyal to the old ways. The Honor Guard is one of three sects that have sub-rankings within and they are as follows: Titles - Captain Lunar's Edge Moon Guard Sentinel The Arcane Conclave: Scholars and Seekers of knowledge, the pursuit of powers great and terrible. These casters and medics encompass the entirety of the Highborne's magical prowess. The Arcane Conclave is one of three sects that have sub-rankings within and they are as follows: Titles (Mages) - Highmistress/Highmaster Lady/Lord of the Arcane Apprentice Titles (Priests) - Priestess/Priest of the Highborne (Fully Ordained) Moon's Chosen Novice The Paragon: These are individuals who well exceeded their skills in every way possible. These people are looked up to on a constant basis. They are veterans of the guild who show excellence both in and out of character. The character is in high regards and considered to be one of the most noble of the Highborne. They may be also called Highlord or Highlady. This rank is for casters. Titles - Mage - Archmage Priest - High Priest/Priestess (of the Highborne) Druid - Archdruid (*As stated before, The Kindred does have a possibility of being elevated. Only through hard work and the utmost loyalty will one aspire.) Monk - Soothsayer The Queensguard: This is the equivalent of the Paragon with the only difference that it is for melee classes. Titles - Rogue - Shadow Master Warrior - The Crescent Blade Hunter - Grand Marksman of the Highborne Death Knight - The Nightfallen The Noble Council: These are the officers of the guild. They are the examples in which one must follow. In character, they are considered the elite. Their presence is considered a huge honor and they are beloved to their kin. Officers share titles with the Paragons and Queensguard. The Matriarch: Lady Aerithine Moonleaf is a fearless Highborne, untainted by the events of the Sundering. For centuries, she had reminisce in the past glory of the Highborne. She believes that the Highborne can reign once again under her leadership, knowing that she would never fall to the Fel's taint due to the loss of her son and the majority of her family. While her ego is humongous, she never forgot who she really was and she yearned for the past life to return. This is her recreation. She has vowed to try everything in her power to make sure that the Highborne did not just simply die out. Her worst fear is to have her people and their legacy fade into history. She has taken on the leadership role. Others see her as a "Queen in the making" which has gotten to her head in an extent, but she is more determined to see that the Highborne thrive once again. She is ruthless, blunt, but very benevolent when it comes to her own people. Restrictions This is a Highborne ONLY guild. While Quel'dorei are commonly played amongst Alliance role players, The Sovereign Remnants see themselves as the "true" Highborne. This means that they stuck to themselves and their old ways, never turning to the Light nor to Nature. Needless to say, this is a Night Elf only guild. Death Knights - Yes... those dirty death knights. *Sigh* In character, the Death Knights will be seen as tainted individuals and therefore lesser. These death knights, however, were once Highborne in which Aerithine respects. The Sovereign Remnants will offer sanctuary to these warriors but they would not be able to aspire. References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Highborne Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Highborne Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:The Sovereign Remnants Category:Night Elf Organizations